Mary Ann
by NotreDame
Summary: Un aperçu des derniers mois de Mary Ann Nichols, la première victime de Jack l'Eventreur. Contient des spoilers de l'épisode 5.


Synopsis : un aperçu des derniers mois de Mary Ann Nichols, la première victime de Jack l'Eventreur.

Disclaimer : ce personnage (qui a réellement existé, d'ailleurs, qu'elle repose en paix) ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que Kuroshitsuji, Madam Red ou n'importe lequel de ses personnages.

_Mary Ann_

Tout a commencé quand j'ai remarqué que je n'avais plus de règles. Au début, je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Après tout, j'ai presque 44 ans, même si j'en parais dix de moins. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais encore porter un enfant. J'en ai mis cinq au monde après avoir été mariée à 22 ans, mais je ne les vois plus puisqu'ils vivent avec leur salopard de père, que j'ai quitté. Je n'ai presque rien, juste un logement minable et de l'alcool pour noyer mon chagrin. Même mes enfants m'ont tourné le dos.

On me reproche de me prostituer pour gagner ma vie. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Il faut bien que je paie mon loyer et personne ne voudrait embaucher une femme pauvre et séparée de son mari comme moi. Alors je marche dans les rues la nuit et les hommes m'abordent, montent avec moi dans ma chambre, m'achètent un peu de volupté et s'en vont en me laissant quelques livres sterling. Si j'ai de la chance, ils sont propres, gentils et bien élevés. Si j'en ai moins, ce sont des pervers dont j'ose à peine décrire le comportement. Il y en avait même un, très aimable, dont je suis tombée amoureuse, une fois. Dommage qu'il était déjà marié et tenant à le rester.

Et voilà que je suis enceinte… Je ne veux pas. Je suis trop âgée pour mettre au monde un sixième enfant. Aucun client ne voudrait coucher avec une femme enceinte, je n'aurais plus de quoi me nourrir. Et après, comment pourrais-je l'élever ? Il aurait froid dans ma petite chambre, ensuite je devrais payer pour son école où tous les autres enfants le traiteraient de « fils de pute », et ensuite… peut-être qu'il me tournerait le dos comme tous les autres. Et si je le faisais adopter ? Non. J'ai déjà mis les pieds dans un orphelinat une fois et j'en garde un souvenir horrible. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant grandisse comme cela. Il faut que je me débarrasse de cette grossesse.

Je suis passée trois fois devant la porte du grand hôpital de Londres avant d'oser y entrer. J'ai des doutes, quand même. On dit qu'avorter est un péché mortel, que les femmes qui prennent cette décision vont toutes en enfer. Mais si Dieu est bon, il comprendra que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il accueillera l'âme de ce bébé dans son paradis ou il le fera renaître dans le ventre d'une autre femme. J'ai foi en Dieu et je sais au fond de moi qu'en refusant que ce bébé grandisse malheureux, je prends la bonne décision.

C'est une femme médecin qui m'a accueillie. Elle était très belle, énergique, déterminée et j'ai tout de suite ressenti de l'admiration pour elle. Elle m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises si j'étais certaine de prendre la bonne décision. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer ce que je ressentais, pas très adroitement. Je n'ai pas été bien éduquée comme elle, après tout, et je me suis sans doute exprimée comme une plouc. Mais elle s'est montrée compréhensive. Elle m'a donné un rendez-vous pour une opération. Plus tard, quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, j'avais une grosse cicatrice sur le ventre et un gros fardeau en moins.

J'ai repris le travail. Je faisais en sorte de cacher mon ventre devant les clients pour qu'ils ne soient pas rebutés par la cicatrice. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que mes règles ne revenaient pas alors que tous les autres symptômes de la grossesse avaient disparu. Je n'osais pas retourner à l'hôpital pour demander si c'était normal. La grande Madam Red était un médecin bien trop important et une vulgaire prostituée comme moi n'avait pas le droit d'aller l'importuner.

Et puis, un soir, je suis passée de nouveau devant l'hôpital sans oser y entrer et cette femme médecin en est sorti et m'a remarquée. Elle est venue vers moi, m'a demandé comment j'allais et j'ai balbutié que j'allais mieux, beaucoup mieux depuis l'opération. Je la trouvais tellement gentille de s'inquiéter pour moi ! Elle a ajouté qu'elle avait commis une maladresse pendant l'opération, qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à mon utérus et qu'il ne porterait plus d'enfant. Je lui ai répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter, que c'était mieux ainsi, que ce serait une bénédiction pour moi de ne plus avoir de gosses.

Elle est partie brusquement, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle avait un emploi du temps chargé, ça travaille beaucoup un médecin. En tout cas, je suis rentrée chez moi avec un fort sentiment de reconnaissance.

* * *

Il est tard. Je viens de faire sortir mon dernier client de la soirée et je me sens lasse. Autant aller dormir. Tiens, que fait cette femme en rouge dans ce quartier mal famé de Londres ? Je la reconnais, c'est la femme qui m'a opérée ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi se jette-t-elle sur moi en brandissant un objet tranchant ?

Non. Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant ! Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi, _je ne lui ai rien fait_ !

_La fin…_


End file.
